Haunt
by neongreenleaves
Summary: Bella and a few of her friends decide to do something dangerous. Could they survive, or will they not make it out?
1. Prologue

Prologue

As children, we were taught a special little rhyme to warn us of a certain place. That place was a theater. This was not like any theater though, this one was haunted. Many children and teens had been told not to go, but every few months, a few would go , disappear, and never come back.


	2. Birthday

Bella's POV

"No! I refuse! I'm to young to die!" I cried pathetically. It was no use. My friends were way to powerful over me. It was my 14th birthday and I had invited a few friends over. There was Alice, the deranged pixie who loved shopping, Rosalie, the vain one who enjoyed looking at her nails, Angela, one of my best friends who stood up for me, and last there was Jessica, the one I hated because she was really rude, but I had to invite her. Someone, and I mean Alice, though it would be fun going to that dear haunted house everyone fears so much.

"I hate being scared! You know that!" I screamed. Alice shook her head.

"You have to be scared at least once in your lifetime." Now she just sounded……….. not _Alicey._

"We'll be in big pixie trouble if we don't though" Rosalie whispered. I sighed she was right. Alice will be Alice. She drag you anywhere, with or without fighting.

"You won't live if you refuse," Angela said. Alice heard that one and she glared at us. We tried to look innocent. We couldn't fool her. She can see through _anything. We giggled nervously._

_I stood up and walked to the door. "Come on. We've got a haunted theater to visit." Everyone looked at me. I sighed and was about to raise my voice, but Alice ran past me, Angela, Jessica, and Rosalie behind her._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight so please………..no more author or story alerts!


	4. run for you lives

Disclaimer:

**Me: **I own twilight! Mwahaha!

**Edward: **No, you don't.

**Me: **_glares, sticks out tongue_ Get out!

**Edward: **_stalks off_

**Me: **Hehehe!

**Jasper: **diamondlake, what did I say?

**Me: **Meyer owns it all.

It's still her story.

So it's not mine.

I can't own the glory.

**Jasper: **_smiles_ Yep.

The doors flew open, much to my surprise. Everyone filed in. I gulped.

_Slam!_ We all jumped as the doors quickly locked us in at there own. All of shivered from the feeling surrounding us. I had a bad feeling about this.

"B-B-Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What's th-that?!" She screamed.

Everyone turned to see what she was frightened about. The theater filled up with the yelling and screaming coming from us.

What she had seen was not something you would ever want to see again. A man, not to old, hung from the ceiling, neck broken and bloody like the rest of his body. You could _see_ inside his neck. That wasn't the worst part though. His eyes wheeled around, though not seeing anything. Much to everyone's shock, they stopped……….on me. We all began to back away as something no one had expected started to happen. On the man's face, a grin grew wider and wider. The rope broke from the strain of his body, and his body tumbled to the floor. Not thinking another second, all ran for their lives.

As I stopped, I had noticed half of us were gone. Only me, Alice, and Angela were left.

"Bella?" Both asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will live.?"

I thought for a moment. "If we get out of here."

We slowly walked on, looking for an exit, but finding none.

"BELLA!!!!" Angela screamed. I ran towards her yell.

"What?!" I yelled frantically. She was knelt down next to something. I looked closer, only to find, a burnt, bloody body, with brown hair and brown eyes. A direct copy that looked exactly like someone I knew ever so well, except, one thing, she was real. Can you guess who it is?

"Angela? Are you okay?"

"Bella. Look at this girl. She's exactly like you, and she was alive at one point."

I looked down at the girl who looked like me, as I noticed something attached to her sleeve. I pulled it off and read the note. My screams filled the air as I reread the note over and over. This note was written in blood of the girl before me, and it said:

_My dear, dear Bella. Guess who's next._


End file.
